Dragonball Z: The Uprising
by likewoahyeah
Summary: AU OC Fic. The three top officers of Frieza's empire are fed up and decide the only way for peace to prevail, is to assinate him. But what happens when their plan goes horribly wrong? Better summary inside!


Author's Note: Well this is my first Dragonball Z story and I am hoping it can somehow turn into an epic fic which I have always wanted to write about withthe show. I am open to all comments, criticism, suggestions, etc. If it could do with some improving then by all means let me know! I always enjoy being told how I can improve my writing and stories. I hope you all enjoy it!

Summary: AU OC Fic. BxV, ZxA, GxC romance.Starts right after the Saiyan saga and goes from there. The three top officers of the tyrant Frieza's empire have grown tired of their planet purging and race enslavement and decide that the only way for it to stop, is to assinate him. But when their plan goes horribly wrong and they flee, the whole universe is thrown into to chaos as Frieza exacts his revenge on those that betrayed him and all who aide them. Theygain friends, loves and happiness away from him. But what will happen when Frieza finally discovers where they are hiding? What will happen to all they have come to cherish? Will be the strong enough to save them andrid the universe of a tyrant?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and it characters. I only own Alma, Amadeo, Tarquin and any other characters of my own creation._

* * *

**Dragonball Z: The Uprising**

Chapter One: Beneath the Tyrant

It was late at night on planet Freiza #79. It was a harsh looking planet, with deep canyons and jagged mountains as far as the eye could see. It was an uninhabited planet before Fieza's minions colonized it and turned into one of his many military bases. Infact it was his largest one to date, and most of his army was stationed here. The entire army stationed was sound asleep, unknown to the dangerous and treacherous plan that was brewing within their midst. On the upper levels of the barracks, were the elites were housed right under their leader, and dark figure cautiously walked down the hallway. The figure was tall and wore a long black hooded cloak to hide his identity. He had come too far in this only to be discovered. He finally came to the end of the hallway where a large door was. He looked around last time before punching in the code and entering.

It was a dark room that was only lit by the light coming in from the window. It seemed to be the living room of someone's apartment. It was an elegantly decorated room, with finely made furniture and paintings on the walls. It was obvious someone of important status lived here; after all, only Frieza's finest and most favored warriors had their own apartments. Before him was a long dark wooden table with high backed chairs set at it. At the end of the table sat a figure whose form was silhouetted by the light of the moon that had now appeared in the window. The cloaked figure had gone unnoticed by the seated person, who was busy looking through a file laid before him on the table. The cloaked being cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the other one who lifted their head.

"Hn. It's about time you got here. I was beginning to think you had forgotten or had lost interest in our goal." A smooth, deep male voice spoke. The cloaked being shifted its stance. "You and I both know that if we were found out, we'd both be charged with treason. And you know how traitors are treated here…" He replied back. The seated man shrugged. "And who's going to find out? True nobody would be surprised at our actions, but they would never think that _we_ would be the ones behind it. I mean really? Would you?" He asked as he turned his chair around to gaze out the window. The cloaked man didn't say anything. Suddenly the door behind him swished open and the cloaked man quickly turned to find another man had entered.

"Someone is a bit jumpy, no aren't we?" The new man said with a bit of amusement. He was about the same height as the cloaked man, only much more lean and lithe. He had long hair down the mid-back, which was seen from the light in the hallway briefly. The darkness of the room prevented anybody from actually been seen, but the figure's green eyes shown in the dark. He crossed his arms and cocked his head as he looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Our friend here is just doubtful of our mission. I don't blame him though. Someone so close to Frieza has any right to be nervous." Spoke the seated man as turned back to face the two men. "Figures. I just hope that doesn't interfere with anything. You're still in this, are you not?" The longhaired man asked with some annoyance. A sigh could be heard from the man, as he took off his hood. "I am." He replied. "Good! Now we can get on with this little meeting and then get some sleep. I don't know about you two but I have to train some lower fighters tomorrow and I'd like to be able stay awake and not give them any chance at beating me." Said the seated man as he motioned for the two of the to sit.

They both took a seat on either side of him. The seated man leaned back and took a good look at both of them. They were his closest allies in all of Frieza's army and were the only ones that he knew of that had mutual feelings for their lord. His plan was not one that many would attempt; or even think about for that matter. They were all afraid of Frieza's immense power and would do anything to please him. Most were from conquered planets and their races were exterminated, so they didn't see the point in betraying him and getting themselves killed. They thought it was better to do his bidding and clear other planets than to not even live at all. The three of them, however, thought differently. They were all from extinct races. One a high-ranking noble from a warrior race that was known throughout their galaxy as fierce fighters; who fought to uphold their beliefs and way of life. Another was the son of diplomat and lived on a highly advanced civilized planet that was basically a never-ending city. The last was a prince of a peaceful race whose own pacifist beliefs ultimately brought about their downfall. The three of them hated Frieza with every fiber if their being. And would do anything to help bring him down.

"Exactly why did you ask us here? At such a late hour, even." The once cloaked man asked him, as he stood up and put his back to them. He clasped his hands behind his back and let out a deep sigh. "It's time we put the plan into motion." He said finally, as the other two sat quietly, thinking about his answer. "How?" The green-eyed man asked with uncertainty. The standing man turned his head in his direction. His face was half lit up from the moonlight. He had tanned skin and deep blue eyes; cat-like in appearance. He smiled, his white teeth contrasting with his skin. "Oh I have a rough idea. But I need your help with it. Especially yours." He said as he turned to the other man. The other man looked up at him, the moon casting a little light onto him, and his amber colored eyes sparkled from it. "Why mine?" He asked him, raising a well-groomed eyebrow.

"Because, my young friend. You are much more closer to him than I use to be. I had fallen out of favor once you surpassed me, so I can get that closeness that is needed for this to work." He said as he tucked some of his long, bright red hair behind his ear. "In other words, I am the one with the most risk of being killed. Thanks." He replied as he placed his chin on the back his hand and rolled his eyes. "Kami you whine and whine! For once just shut up and try to be a little less pessimistic about this whole deal!" The green-eyed being across from him yelled with annoyance. "Shhhh! Not so loud! I have neighbors you know. And they could use the good luck at discovering us and gaining favor with that tyrant if you keep up your yelling like that." The redheaded man whispered sternly at him. The green-eyed man uttered an apology and crossed his arms; not looking at either of them.

"Look, I realize that we all have doubts about this and we could very well loose our lives doing this. But think about what we are doing here for a minute. Is it worth it? Is it worth risking our lives so that many more will be spared? So that no more races are destroyed? So that no more people will be forced into slavery and to kill against their will? Think about this. You two are the only ones I would ever trust with this because I know you feel the same way I do. I cannot do this alone. I haven't the power." He sighed once more and walked closer to the window. His long jacket ruffled for a second, and then a long red tail unraveled from underneath it and lightly swayed behind him in thought. "I can't stand it any longer. It was one thing for me to go out and clear planets. But to have to train and prepare other young ones to do so is another matter completely. I couldn't stand it knowing that when I was training the two of you, that you would have to commit those horrid acts in his name." He spoke solemnly as he turned back to face them with sad look on his face.

They both looked away from his gaze for a long while. It was hard for them to look at their mentor when he looked at them like that. No one spoke and the silence was deafening as they dwelled on their thoughts. "What does it matter? If it fails it fails. But if it succeeds than we have done the universe a great favor. And that is more than enough to persuade me." Spoke the green-eyed man as he stood and faced his mentor. "I lost so much. It hurts knowing that I take away so much. I am afraid of him yes. I have seen his power firsthand and know his evil. As long as I am dying for a good cause, dying isn't so scary, is it?" The amber-eyed man spoke with a slight chuckle. The other two smiled at him as he stood. The redheaded one beckoned them closer as opened up the file that was still lying on the table. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled. "Then it's settled. He cannot cause anymore suffering to all the innocents. It has to, and it will be, stopped. Whether we die trying, he will be stopped."


End file.
